


Date Night

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bickering, Bottom Sam, Fluff, Incest Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Dean, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sam, Pregnant Sex, Protective Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam is pregnant, everybody´s staring and Dean´s never claimed to be a strong man.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought I´d write mpreg, but here I am.... (and blaming each and every one of you for corrupting me! :D)  
> Especially you OP, and you´re writting that has totally thrown me out of my comfort zone and has added a whole new lot of kinks-I-never-wanted-but-am-stuck-with-now to my list!  
> (I really hope you´re happy with this! First time, so I have no idea what I´m doing...)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here´s the prompt](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/126730.html?thread=44229898#t44229898)

It´s Date Night and Sam is late.

Well, his baby brother would probably say that this is _his_ fault, that _he_ has only adapted to a lifetime of waiting for Dean and can therefore not be held accountable for any changes in their long-established routine. And he´s not wrong exactly, after all Dean´s perfect time management is mostly due to Charlie and has nothing to do with a newfound sense of punctuality on his part - experience has taught them both that Dean usually needs some thirty minutes extra and it´s not really Sammy´s fault that today is the one exception to that rule.

Still, being all dressed and ready to go while Sam is clearly _not_ feels like a victory and Dean´s damn well going to treat it as such. So yeah, he´s totally going to gloat and be a cocky bastard about it – as soon as he´s done watching Sam, that is.

His brother is beautiful tonight, all soft and relaxed, puttering around the kitchen in sweatpants and his favorite hoodie, hair pulled back in a messy sort of bun that _should_ look ridiculous on a man of Sam´s size, but in reality, is just really, really _hot_. Sammy hasn’t noticed him yet, is too busy doing the dishes and humming to himself to look up from the counter and Dean shamelessly takes advantage of his distraction.

It´s not often that he gets to see Sam like this, all unguarded and stupidly domestic, not a hint of his dangerous hunter persona anywhere to be found, and for a moment it all comes rushing back to the surface. He still can´t believe that they are _allowed_ to have this, are allowed to be selfish just this once, to finally settle down, to have a home, to have a _family_.

Suddenly the ten feet between them feel like the freaking Gran Canon and so he silently tiptoes closer and slides his hands around Sam´s waist.

„Hey, babe.“

He can feel Sam stiffen for a moment before his brother recognizes him and relaxes back against his chest. Dean responds by pulling him even closer and presses a kiss against Sam´s temple, hands immediately scooting down to rest protectively against the swell of his stomach. His brother´s eyes twinkle with amusement, but he mercifully doesn’t call him out on his new obsession.

“You´re way too early, Dean. What are you already doing here?”

There´s real surprise in Sam´s voice and more than a hint of disbelieve and Dean can´t help but scowl. Come on, he´s not _that_ bad! Especially not when they´ve made plans to go out!

Then again, his brother knows perfectly well how distracted he can get when it comes to the tiny new life growing inside of Sam and he probably thought it would take him ages to make his decision. But baby bed shopping with Charlie has been a major success and right now Dean is buzzing with energy, torn between the desire to surprise Sam and his need to gush about how perfect their final pick is.

He reluctantly settles on surprise, but can´t resist to lean over and kiss his brother properly, tongue expertly coaxing his lips open so that they can start making out in earnest… Sam allows it for all of thirty seconds before he starts pushing Dean away.

“Give me ten minutes to get changed, you idiot. I´ll meet you at the car. You can fondle me after we´re done with dinner.”

“What if I´m not in the mood for food right now?”

Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively for emphasis, Sam only snorts.

“You are _always_ in the mood for food, Dean. And stop being gross, I can´t believe you´ve ever gotten laid using lines like that!”

“It worked on you, didn’t it?”

He barley manages to duck the dish towel that is flung his way.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner is awesome and Dean watches with satisfaction as his brother wolfs down a giant plate of pasta without any sign of self-consciousness. It took a lot of effort to get Sam there, to convince the idiot that he needs to eat more, that it´s _fine_ if he does. He´s growing a freaking baby, for fuck´s sake! It´s no wonder he has started eating for two.

But Sammy has always been a health nut, has always been proud of his hard-earned muscles and perfect abs, and seeing all of that slowly disappear beneath his ever-growing baby bump is hard on his brother - way harder than it would be on Dean who has never really cared if he´s a little pudgy around the middle. Unfortunately, Dean´s not a carrier, does not have the right equipment to accommodate a baby, so as much as he wants to, there´s nothing he can do but support Sam from the sidelines.

It wasn’t easy to convince his brother that while he loves Male-Model-Sam (he´s freaking hot after all), he´s also quite partial to Baby-Bump-Sam. It probably is just some weird, animalistic superiority complex, because yeah, _Dean did that_. _He_ ´s the reason that Sammy is all knocked up and round and gorgeous and Dean can´t help but feel proud and grin like a lunatic whenever his eyes catch on the small but unmistakable swell of his brother´s stomach. His need to touch and show off Sam is probably bordering on obsessive at this point but he´s always been a possessive bastard and he knows perfectly well that Sammy´s just as turned on by the whole thing as he is.

It doesn’t help that people are constantly watching them – male carriers are rare enough to draw everyone´s attention and Sammy looks absolutely breathtaking tonight. His brother has that whole pregnancy-glowing-thing down to a T and it´s really no surprise that Dean´s not the only one unable to look away. Even though most people observe them with a mixture of friendly curiosity and blatant fascination, others still consider a male pregnancy unnatural and something to be looked down upon. Dean has long since made it his new hobby to stare down all of those idiots – he can look positively feral if he wants to and it never takes him more than a few seconds to make them crumble and cower under his steely gaze. He´s talented that way.

Mission accomplished, he turns back to his brother to watch patiently while Sammy clears his plate (Dean´s always been a fast eater), and listen to him swoon over some ancient tome he´s found at the local antique shop this morning. It´s in Sumerian and apparently offers new insights into the mating habits of centaurs (only Sam could possibly be interested in that, the little nerd). Dean will probably ( _definitely_ ) tease him for his new-found obsession with horse sex at some point in the near future, but he´s promised to behave on date nights (even though Sam shamelessly takes advantage of that) and that includes keeping stupid comments to a minimum for the duration of their dinner.

However, the moment the last spoon of dessert is gone, all bets are off.

Dean´s on the move in seconds, leaning over their table and pulling his brother down for a heated kiss, hot and deep and chocolate-flavored.

Well, they´re done eating now, aren’t they?

Sam comes easily, lips already parted and tongue sneaking out to push into Dean´s mouth eagerly. They kiss for a while, kiss until they´re out of breath and Dean´s back is hurting from being in this awkward halfway-bend-over-the-table position for too long. He´s also pretty sure that he´s managed to get chocolate mousse all over his shirt – a common hazard when you forget to put the dirty dishes out of your way first.

They only break apart when someone clears their throat nearby and a quick glance around the room is enough to confirm that everyone is staring at them again. Voyeuristic creeps.

“Let´s get out of here?” Sam sounds completely wrecked and the way his voice trembles slightly with desire goes straight to Dean´s dick.

They signal their waiter and after their little show, the poor guy is only all too happy to get them their check as quickly as possible (probably to stop them from moving into R rated territory – this is a family restaurant after all) and so they´re up and on their way in a matter of minutes.

They don’t quite make it to the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam huffs in exasperation when Dean pushes him up against the bathroom wall of the restaurant, though judging by the heat in his eyes he´s more than okay with the treatment. The obvious tent in his slacks only confirms that – his little brother might protest and call him a pervert, but they both know that Sam´s just as much of an exhibitionist as Dean is, simply loves the thrill of a possible discovery, loves to be taken and claimed and _owned_ in plain view of everyone and who is Dean to pass up an opportunity to show the world just whom his gorgeous brother belongs to?

He pulls Sam down for a kiss, grins when those lips open for him immediately and dives right in, lets his tongue slide into Sammy´s mouth like he owns it, deep and dirty and just a hint of teeth to rile his brother up some more.

His hands are opening up Sam´s shirt, annoying button by annoying button – he´d rather rip the damn thing off, but Sam will never forgive him if he has to walk back to the car half-naked. Dean´s less careful with his own Henley and will probably have to buy a new one as a result, but the important thing is that they´re finally, finally skin to skin.

Sam is already impatiently sliding his hand into Dean's pants to wrap around his cock and jack him off with strokes that are just a little bit too slow and loose to do more than tease him into insanity. Freaking hormones, man, they´ve been firing up his brother´s libido from day one and Sam´s been fucking insatiable ever since - Dean is loving every damn minute of it.

Sam´s breath hitches when his teeth find that one spot just below his collarbone and gently sink into it, lips immediately soothing the sting and kissing their way even lower. Dean spends some time with each of Sam´s nipples, kisses and sucks until they´re both hard and swollen and wet, quivering when he blows his breath all over them.

“ _Shit_ , so fucking sexy, Sammy! Can´t wait to see you swollen with milk, leaking all over yourself because it is just _too much_ … You´ll even let me taste it, won´t you?” He bites down harder for emphasis, smirks at the answering moan. ”So sensitive already… It will only get worse, babe. Soon you´ll be crazy for my mouth, you´ll push me down and make me suck on those pretty little tits of yours until you´re gasping and desperate and _begging_.”

Sam´s pecs are already starting to get softer, fuller, slowly changing and adjusting to accommodate the new tissue, preparing themselves for their new task. And Jesus, watching Sam feed their child will drive him fucking crazy, he´s sure of that. The thought alone is… _God_! Talk about new kinks, ey?

Dean lets his hands slide all the way down until he´s cupping Sam´s softening belly and he leans closer to kiss the ever-growing bump, uses lips and tongue to map out any recent changes. Sam´s only four months in, their child only avocado-sized (Dean´s read that in a book once and found the comparison hilarious), but the swell of Sammy´s stomach is already unmistakable. It´s more than enough to fill both of his hands and steadily growing, and someday soon they´ll both be able to feel the movements of tiny hands and feet pushing up against the firm skin. He can´t fucking wait.

The muscles in Sam´s stomach twitch when his tongue circles his belly button and so he gives it a few more teasing licks before pushing in deeper, alternating quick stabs of his tongue with gentle sucking and tiny kisses until Sam is shaking with the effort of staying quiet.

“Don’t hold back, baby boy, I wanna hear you. Want you to tell them all how much you love this, wanna hear you beg for my cock.”

Dean wraps his hand around Sam´s swollen dick and starts stroking him leisurely while his other hand reaches for the lube in the back pocket of his pants. His little brother curses and bucks into the touch, dark eyes locked on Dean, lips slightly parted and wet with saliva.

“What do you think they´d do if they knew, Sammy? If they knew that you´ve been knocked up by your own _brother_? That you´re all gorgeous and swollen and heavy with our little incest baby and you´re already panting for more?”

He leans down to lick up the precome, lets his tongue dip into the slit of his brother´s dick and then kisses his way down the hard length.

“You´d let me do it again, baby, wouldn’t you? Would let me knock you up a second time right here, right now.”

Sam moans when Dean´s right hand slips behind his balls and in between his cheeks to rub against his tight little hole. So responsive, _always_ so fucking _responsive_.

“Fuck, _Dean_ , c´mon! I need – _Shit_!”

His brother´s back arches at the first press of one dry finger inside his ass but they both know that this is about as far as they can go without any additional help and so Dean rips the lube package open and squirts some of it on his fingers to warm it up before sliding his hand back down and pushing _in_.

He takes his sweet damn time to finger Sam open, presses kisses to his quivering thighs and soft belly and whispers dirty praises against his skin until his brother is nothing but a gasping mess and pulling at his hair hard enough to freaking hurt but who fucking cares, having Sam this desperate is worth losing a few strands. He´s absolutely breathtaking.

“De – _please_! Stop teasing and _fuck me already_ or I´ll climb on top of you and do it myself, you jerk!”

And fucking bossy, apparently. Well, Dean´s never been able to say no to Sammy, so he lubes himself up and manhandles his brother until he´s face-first to the wall, legs spread wide and showing off his firm ass and gaping hole, all wet and begging to be filled. They both moan when Dean pushes in, slick heat and tight muscle pulling him deeper and deeper until he´s as far as he can go, his balls snug against Sam´s ass.

“Shit, baby. You´re so fucking wet” Dean leans closer as his hips begin to move, tangles their fingers together and pushes their hands up until his forearms are bracketing his brother´s head. He´s careful not to crush Sam with his weight but they both need this, _crave_ this, the closeness and sweat-slick slide of skin on skin.

“So fucking sexy, Sammy. Knocked you up so good, didn’t I? And you´re still hungry for my cock, taking me like you´re made for it.” Sam whimpers and surges up to kiss him, and Dean lifts one hand from the wall in favor of tangling it in his brother´s hair, supporting his skull as he dives in deeper. He shifts slightly, knows he´s found the right angle when Sam curses into his mouth and presses back into every thrust.

“You´re freaking huge already, can´t wait to see you at the end of this, swollen with our kid and ready to pop.”

At that, Sam freaking blushes.

“Dean, fuck, you can´t _say_ shit like that!” His brother sounds scandalized and looks both embarrassed and turned on as hell - Sam might protest like a bitch but nothing gets him going like Dean talking dirty to him and it has only gotten worse since he added Sam´s pregnancy to his repertoire.

Still, his little brother is way too coherent for Dean´s taste and he does his best to remedy that immediately, amps up the filth and praise and starts to press kisses onto every patch of skin he can reach, one hand cradling Sammy´s stomach while the other teases his nipples or dips lower to caress his cock and balls. It´s slower and sweeter than it usually is when they´re in public, but tonight Dean doesn’t feel like only having a quick fuck, he wants to draw this out, wants to make them both fall apart until they´re past words and sentences and no longer kissing as much as panting into each other´s mouths.

They come together, clutching at the other as they shake through their orgasms, thick ropes of come splattering all over Sam´s stomach and the bathroom floor while Dean pushes in as deep as he can and faintly mourns the fact that Sam can´t get any _more_ pregnant than he already is. It takes them a while to stop trembling and gather the strength to move from where they´ve collapsed against the wall, but the tiles are cold and probably disgusting and Dean really doesn’t want Sam to spend more time than strictly necessary in close contact with the thing. They´ll both need a long, hot shower as soon as they´re back home.

It´s fucking satisfying to watch his come drip down his brother´s ass and thighs when Dean finally pulls out, but for once he resists the desire to clean up the mess with his tongue. Instead he forces his legs back into working order and grabs the wet wipes from his jacket to clean up the mess they´ve made of each other.

Sam´s totally wrecked, half knocked-out by orgasm and it´s both stupidly adorable and freakishly hot - Dean can´t quite suppress a smirk at the sight of his brother because, yeah, he did that. _Again_.

“Stop grinning and start dressing, jerk. I´m not gonna put out tomorrow if you can´t stop being a smug bastard about it.”

His smirk only widens and he presses a kiss to the sweaty mop of hair in front of him. “Sure thing, Sammy.”

“It´s _Sam_ , asshole.”

“Love you, too, baby boy.”

Sam rolls his eyes but he´s grinning when he tangles their fingers together and kisses the simple silver ring Dean´s wearing. There´s a matching one on his own hand.


End file.
